


Bajo Presión

by HiveQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on, Dean in Purgatory, M/M, Post-Purgatory Dean, Purgatory
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny ha vuelto a sentir ese sentimiento, ese maldito sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía, un maldito amor peligroso, además de no ser del todo correspondido.<br/>Aun así Benny seguirá insistiendo en una relación que no le sienta bien, intentando pelear el amor del cazador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo Presión

**Author's Note:**

> Benny y Dean y todos los demás personajes que aparecen en este ficc pertenecen a sus creadores y la cadena.  
> Pero como supernatural es cool, los tomo prestados para hacer de las mías con ellos. XD
> 
>  
> 
> (Esta historia esta editada de la misma que ya se publico en Amor Yaoi. Por eso los cambios considerables en la narración.)

 

 

**No es un sacrificio**

**I**

 

 

De la nada habían sido rodeados por al menos veinte vampiros, los dos hombres atacaron a diestra y siniestra a su alrededor, intentando evitar que se los llevaran, sin embargo, uno a uno iban cayendo sobre ellos. Solo había un plan, separarlos, juntos eran demasiado fuertes y como dice el dicho, divide y vencerás.

— ¡¡Corre Dean!!—  grito Benny, mientras seguía encajando su hacha en cuanto cuello vampírico se les cruzaba. El cazador se giro sobre si mismo, para ver en la dirección en que esas palabras habían venido.

— ¡Cuidado!—  grito a tiempo para evitar, que el vampiro detrás de su amigo lo mordiera en el cuello después de tomarlo por sorpresa, por suerte Benny fue más rápido y logro decapitarlo antes que le hiciera algún daño.

— Dean— dijo acercándose  con dificultad hasta la zona que el rubio defendía. — Tienes que irte, son demasiados para los dos—

— No voy a dejarte morir aquí— contesto irritado por que le subestimaran. — Vamos a salir de esta juntos— Benny asintió, gracias al cielo, porque realmente el cazador no tenía ganas de pelear también con él.

Una segunda oleada les cayó encima, definitivamente peor que la primera, estaban rodeados y exhausto. Tomó a Benny de la muñeca y corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, pero venían de todas partes, no había escapatoria, en ninguna dirección.

Entre la batalla que se había establecido una vez más, sintió el brazo de Ben, que se soltaba de las manos de Dean bruscamente. Asustado se giro solo para ver como lo arrastraban hacia ellos, lo habían capturado.

Corrió de vuelta, por supuesto que no lo dejaría ahí, empuñando su hachas  de piedras, huesos y quien sabe que más, la blandió por cuanto cuello se le cruzara, la sangre volaba por todos lados, y las cabezas de los hijos de puta volaban solo por cruzarse en su camino.

— ¡¡BENNY!!— era lo único que podía decir, no lo dejaría morir, no a Benny, ya había perdido a Cass en este maldito lugar, no perdería a Benny también. — ¡Benny! Maldición defiéndete—

— ¡¡Vete de aquí…!!— se escucho, su tenue voz entre la muchedumbre siendo arrastrado, sangrante, indefenso, ya sin fuerzas para pelear. — Yo te buscare después…— pero entre la confusión solo pudo ver como sonreía con esa maldita expresión de “no te preocupes” y como se alejaba con una horda de vampiros tras de él.

Maldiciendo a viva voz, corrió en la dirección contraria a la que se llevaran a su amigo, los malnacidos venían pisándole los talones, y solo separándolos podía acabarlos de uno a uno. Rápidamente y exhausto fue deshaciéndose de ellos, Benny era fuerte y resistente, además de que conocía mucho mejor el purgatorio, pero aun así, eran muchos contra él y estaba herido, así que lo rescataría, aunque él se negara, porque era su amigo, el único amigo en ese pútrido lugar.

 

 

**II**

Maldijo herido y agotado, pero satisfecho de al menos alejarlos de Dean, casi había acabado con todos los malnacidos que habían ido por él, pero la sangre lo estaba cegando, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era suya, solo sabía una cosa, debía ser rápido o ellos acabarían con él.

Pudo ver a los que quedaban, solo eran cinco, **_puedo con ellos,_** se dijo a si mismo, confiado de su propia resistencia, después de todo, ya había matado a más de veinte él solo, que son cinco vampiros cuando te has cargado un nido completo.

—… Espero que Dean esté a salvo— balbuceo tambaleándose frente a sus oponentes, estaba mareado, pero seguía. Uno menos… tres menos… hasta que la conciencia… lo abandonó…

— ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Nos lo comemos? — pudo escuchar, eso lo enfurecía aun más, pero u cuerpo no respondía, estaba demasiado herido y la conciencia a ratos volvía para irse otra vez.

—… Al menos… Dean, es lo único que me importa ahora— volvió a balbucear, los dos vampiros que quedaban, lo miraron con sus sonrisas frías, unos retrocedió, saco un hacha y antes que el otro pudiera enterarse le corto la cabeza, quedando solo él y Benny.

— No, solo yo voy a disfrutarlo— dijo en triunfo, pateando el cuerpo del vampiro que recién había decapitado, Ben no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse, este era su final.

Volvió en sí por un frio chorro de agua que le lanzaron a la cara, la sangre que lentamente se coagulaba en su rostro, se licuo un poco por el liquido, pero aun le enceguecía un de los ojo. Intento moverse, pero su cuerpo, a pesar de estar de pie no se movía, de seguro estaba atado, lo que explicaba el dolor que sentía en el brazo derecho, que en esa posición era insoportable.

— Despierta dulce corazón…— dijo apretando un dedo en una de las heridas del cuerpo de Benny, este  maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba esa clase de vampiros, los sádicos, incapaces de dar el golpe de gracia, no a ellos le gustaba torturar a la presa, hacerlas sufrir.

— ¿Qué pasa basura, quieres un poco de cariño antes que te decapite? Porque créeme que no tendré piedad de ti cuando salga de esta— blofear, era lo único que podía hacer, no le quedaban fuerzas para nada más que eso.

— ¿A quién quieres engañar? Estas solo y casi desangrado, estas a mis pies como un perro, y soy tu amo ahora— se burlo, claramente excitado por la situación. — Ahora vas a contarme a donde llevas al humano—

— A ver a tu abuelita, enfermo— le contesto, pero no pareció muy feliz con lo que le dijo.

— Parece que quieres jugar conmigo— saco una navaja de piedra, y aunque parecía poca cosa, entro sin problema a la herida de la pierna.

— ¡¡¡AHHRG!!! Hahahaha— dolía demonios, estaba encajándola profundo en esa herida. — Me dan cosquillas— se burlo, pero no era cierto, dolía mucho más de lo que parecía, pero no le diría nada, mucho menos de Dean.

— ¿Así? ¿Quieres más entonces?— saco con velocidad el puñal de la pierna, para encajarlo igual de rápido en la herida del brazo, Benny grito, seguro de que le se lo arrancaría, pero solo pudo apretar los dientes a la espera de lo que pasara. — Dime a donde llevas al humano—

— Eso es todo lo que tienes— el vampiro le dio una mirada despectiva y para su suerte no siguió escarbando su brazo con la cuchilla. Estaba mareado y casi inconsciente, estaba seguro que moriría desangrado, en una gran y cruel ironía.

— ¿Por qué lo ayudas?— grito enfadado. — Te abandono aquí aprovechando que eras el sebo, es solo un pedazo de carne— escupió irritado.

— Tu no sabes nada, él es el mejor pedazo de carne que he conocido nunca— después de decirlo claramente en una divagación, se arrepintió de que ese tipo lo hubiera oído.

 

 

**III**

El rastro se enfriaba a cada paso que daba, había cadáveres por todos lados, pero al parecer ninguno era el de su amigo, maldijo sin dejar de buscar, siguiendo el camino de cadáveres que se alzaba delante de él.

— ¡¡¡BENNY!!! — gritó, consciente de que cualquier monstruo podría oírlo, pero al ser Benny también un monstruo supuso que no era tan mal plan. — ¡¡¡BENNY!!!—

Pero no había ruido alguno, de hecho estaba rodo demasiado calmado, asustado de que lo que pasaba por su mente fuera cierto, siguió buscando, entre los cuerpos y las cabezas decapitadas. Por donde mirara había sangre oscurecida y partes de cuerpo desmembrados, entre ellos, escondido bajo un cuerpo, logro ver algo familiar. Corrió a él, quito el cuerpo sin cuidado y ahí, cubierta de tierra y sangre, estaba la boina de su amigo, era su maldita boina… **_mierda Benny ¿dónde estás?_**

En ese momento logro escuchar algo parecido a una conversación, se acerco cauteloso, era Benny y alguien má. Se caerco hasta quedar cubierto en un árbol. Desde ahí lo vio todo, Benny arrodillado y atado contra un árbol mientras otro vampiro lo desangraba lentamente. **_¡¡Voy a matar al hijo de perra que te ha puesto ahí Benny!!_** Pensó enrabiado, hirviendo de cólera, pero se contuvo para no arruinar el elemento sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué te sacrificas por un cazador? Acaso no entiendes que te estás sacrificando por el mismo que te mando a este infierno— Dean escucho con atención, sintiendo que parte de lo que decía era cierto, pero la risa histérica de Benny lo saco rápidamente de sus dudas.

— Tu eres el que no lo entiende, esto no es un sacrificio… porque él vendrá por mi— el cazador escucho sorprendido, no pudo creer que Benny haya dicho algo tan cursi y sobre todo que depositara su confianza tan ciegamente en él. Podría haberse ido, seguir buscando a Castiel y al portal sin tener que cargar con un vampiro a cuestas, pero Benny confiaba que volvería, y sí, su confianza estaba bien fundada.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, el cobarde huyo apenas te pusimos las manos encima— mientras daba sus discursos, Dean se acerco sigiloso mientras estaba distraído, invisible a él por la sangre de vampiro que cubría su olor a humano. Recordó todas las cosas por las que disfrutaría esta ultima decapitación, el haberlo emboscado cuando dormían,  por arruinar su buen humor y por atar a Benny, a su Benny. Piso una ramita que crispo bajo sus pies, el vampiro se dio la vuelta, para recibir un rápido y efectivo hachazo justo en el cuello.

—…Te lo dije…— se rio con cansancio el vampiro atado.

Sus palabras, débiles a los oídos del cazador, lograron ser suficientes para que toda la atención fuera puesta en él otra vez. El vampiro lo miro exhausto, a segundos de caer desmayado, miro a Dean, intentando  sonreír aun cubierto de sangra, Dean no estaba seguro cuanta era de su amigo, solo pudo rezar, para que no se fuera, pidiendo un milagro y deseando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

— Resiste amigo— le dijo mientras lo desataba, tomado con cuidado el cuerpo sin fuerzas, entre la inconsciencia y la vigilia, era pesado, pero su determinación le permitió llevarlo con cuidado al piso, tumbándolo boca arriba, entre sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — es lo único que puede decir con ese tono débil y cansado, su respiración era forzosa, pero aun así sonreía, siempre lo hacía, dejando a Dean en el desconcierto, debía estar tranquilo o preocupado por él. Estaba nervioso, pero lo mejor sería intentar darle luces de que estaba bien, intentando parecer tranquilo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Es que pase por una hamburguesa en el BigGerson de la esquina y ya sabes que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo cuando como—  se burlo, y aunque claramente Benny no le entendió se rio animadamente, siempre con su maldito buen humor, ese que a Dean le gusta tanto.

— Idiota… ¿no estás herido?— pregunto inconsciente de su propio estado, aun preocupándose de cómo estaría su compañero.

— Tu eres el que está hecho un maldito paté de vampiro— ambos apenas ríen, las heridas son graves y la de su brazo aun abierta seguía emanando sangre lentamente.

Dean solo atino a apretar la herida de su brazo, secundado por un fuerte gemido de dolor que lo asusto,  presiono más fuerte, sintiendo el dolor que su amigo expresaba con gritos desgarradores, pero no lo solto, no hasta que dejara de sangrar, hasta que poco a poco la hemorragia se detuviera.

Siento como el aire que tenia retenida en los pulmones se le escapaba en un suspiro de alivio, cuando su brazo dejo de emanar sangre, **_uno de estos días me va a matar de un susto_** , pensó apretándolo contra sí.

— Dean… estoy bien, tienes que preocuparte de ti- le dice, acomodándose en las piernas del cazador, fijando su mirada a él y sonriendo como un tonto

— ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido Ben? ¿Por qué te sacrificas por mí?—

— Porque eres todo lo que me queda Dean… — Dean sintió ganas de golpearlo y de llorar al mismo tiempo, siempre había alguien a quien cuidar, ahora era Benny quien necesitaba de él, eso lo estremeció y le hizo sonreír devolviendo la misma calidez que Benny expresaba en sus palabras, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y sostenerlo con sus manos fuertes en un sutil abrazo que solo ellos entenderían.

— Estás loco amigo, no valgo la pena, no para que te sacrifiques de ese modo— 

— No considero esto un sacrificio, más bien, es mi  forma de darte las gracias… por confiar en mí—

 

 

 

 Continuara... 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Próximo capitulo: Dame una razón


End file.
